


Repeat Offender

by saccarines (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/saccarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve is a little tired of his boyfriend getting arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repeat Offender

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://thelittlestcrane.tumblr.com/post/85867793309/au-where-bucky-pulls-petty-crimes-so-he-can-get) tumblr post
> 
> also posted on my tumblr

“Aggravated assault? Again?”

Bucky looks up with a wicked, wide grin as Steve walks into the room, leaning back in the chair as far as the metal will allow.  “What can I say, Officer? I’ve got a lot of pent up-”

“You punched a kid, Buck.”

“Okay, firstly. He’s at least seventeen so I don’t see the problem because secondly he was being a giant dick.”

“That doesn’t matter, Bucky. It’s still a crime. _Especially_ since he’s a minor.”

“I’m not sorry.”

“They want to sue.”

“Still not sorry,” Bucky shrugs.

Steve sighs, sinking into the chair opposite Bucky. “You can’t keep doing this, Buck.”

“Doing what?”

“Getting arrested.”

“Why not?” Bucky grins, leaning forward. He nudges Steve’s foot with his own, “my favorite officer is always happy to see me.”

“Not if you’re going to end up behind bars,” Steve says. “This time it’s just suing, but you’ve got a rap sheet, Buck! What if some _other_ precinct was to pick you up and not be willing to cut you a deal?”

“Well I don’t commit crimes in any other precinct,” Bucky says slowly, “so that’s unlikely.”

“Bucky.”

“Let’s cut to the chase, Stevie.”

“Steve.”

“ _Stevie_ ,” Bucky rests his chin on his hand, despite the angle from the cuffs making it awkward. “What’s my deal?”

Steve wants to reach over the table and smack Bucky upside the head. He doesn’t. He’s a professional. “If you have any information that can be deemed useful, you can go. Like always.”

“What about my perk?” Bucky grins, raising his eyebrows in expectation.

“ _Information_ , Buck.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I might know a few things about that drug ring your guys out there were all complaining about. I might know a few things about those arsons in Dumbo.”

Steve groans, “Bucky.”

“What?”

“Why wouldn’t you report this earlier?”

“Yeah, and lose my out?” Bucky shakes his head. “Besides, how else am I going to see you?”

“You see me all the time.”

“Not in uniform,” Bucky wages his eyebrows.

“Look, you know the protocol. If you take the deal, I can uncuff you and you can get some coffee until Natasha is ready to talk to you.”

“Got somewhere better to be, Rogers?”

“I’m sort of in the middle of a case, Buck. The only reason I’m in here is because I asked them to let me know whenever you were arrested.”

Bucky coos at him, “how sweet.”

“Deal or not, Buck?”

“Deal, obviously.” Bucky raises his hands from the table. “Uncuff me?”

Steve sighs, pulling the key from the chain on his belt and tossing it across the table. “What am I gonna do with you, Buck?”

“Oh, stop. You know exactly what you’re going to do with me. We’re still on for movies tonight, right? It’s Thursday.”

“Against my better judgment,” Steve agrees.

“Everything about me is against your better judgment, that’s what makes it fun.” Bucky finishes unlocking himself, rubbing his wrists a few times before reaching across the table and grabbing Steve by the knot of his tie.

“Bucky-”

“Shut up and kiss me, Rogers. I didn’t get myself arrested for nothing.”

Steve shakes his head at Bucky’s words but offers no protest when Bucky yanks him in for a kiss. Steve resolutely ignores the hoots from the opposite side of the one-way glass as Bucky licks into his mouth, reeling Steve further in.

Bucky pulls away quicker than usual, scowling at the glass. “What the hell?”

“They had a bet,” Steve says quietly, still held close to Bucky, lips brushing against his cheek when he speaks.

“On what?”

“How long it would take you to-” Steve trails off.

“Well, shit. If I had known I would have shot for Nat’s guess.”

“Natasha is the captain, Buck. She doesn’t bet.”

“Oh, Steve. You have many good qualities and I love you.”

 


End file.
